Inikah Takdir?
by Kousaka Mika
Summary: Bara cinta yang tak kunjung padam setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Apakah mereka dapat bersatu?


**Assassination Classroom belong to Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning : OOC? Freak?**

 **Pairing : Nagisa Shiota x Kayano Kaede**

 **Inikah Takdir? by Kousaka Mika**

Aku adalah gadis bertopeng.

Akting adalah keahlianku... Dan kalian harus tahu bahwa itu sangat mudah.

Aku bahkan mulai lupa, bagaimana diriku sebenarnya?

Topeng yang kupakai terlalu melekat dalam diriku,

Bagaimana cara melepasnya?

Untuk membalaskan dendam kakak, aku memasuki kelas bobrok itu, dengan maksud membunuh monster yang mengakibatkan kematian kakak.

Di kelas tua nan usang itu, ku bertemu dengan nya.

Gadis bersurai biru pendek yang cukup manis–

Tunggu, dia memakai celana! Itu berarti dia lelaki, huh?

Dan akting pertamaku padanya dimulai. Dengan maksud menjadi 'teman' nya, aku menyapa nya, bahkan menyarankan model rambut yang sama padanya.

Tapi rasanya perasaan pertemanan darinya itu... Asli.

Manusia memang makhluk yang mudah didustai dan mendustai, ya?

Dan beberapa bulan berlalu dengan 'topeng' sebagai Kayano Kaede, siswi dari kelas 3E yang biasa saja dan tak seberapa mencolok.

Sudah waktunya untukku menjalankan niat awal ku, Hm?

Dengan amarah menguasai, aku bergerak dengan tujuan satu. Membunuh monster itu.

Namun... Dia menghentikanku. Dia menciumku.

Sekali lagi. Dia menciumku.

Dan setelah semua itu selesai, monster itu.. Menceritakan ceritanya. Amarahku hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Seluruh warga kelas tua itu... Sama sekali tidak menjauhiku, Meskipun aku sudah melepas topengku. Meskipun aku sudah menunjukkan sisi burukku. Meskipun aku sudah menjunjukkan, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan si Kuning itu. Aku juga Monster.

Dia juga tidak meninggalkanku.

Dia malah meminta maaf, atas ciuman yang dia berikan.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak memaafkanmu, Bodoh?

Mungkin... Dari awal kita bertemu, aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini.

Aku menyukaimu, Nagisa Shiota.

Aku ingin terus bersamamu.

10 Tahun Kemudian.

" Shiota-san! " Panggil salah satu bawahanku.

" Hm? " Aku menoleh, tersenyum ramah pada nya.

" Boss.. Menyuruh anda untuk menghadapnya, dia ada tugas untukmu. "

" Hee? Karma-kun? Baiklah. Kau bisa kembali bertugas. " Perintahku pelan.

" Yes, my lord! " Jawabnya, sembari memukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya bak tentara, lalu membungkuk sedikit. Dan segera menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aah, Aku bukan tentara.

Aku mengikuti bakatku... Dan mengikuti Karma. Membuat organisasi hitman. Dan sekarang, sudah 10 tahun sejak kami lulus dari Kunugigaoka, organisasi kami berkembang pesat menjadi organisasi mafia yang paling ditakuti di dunia.

Perlahan, aku memasuki ruangan Direktur alias ruangan milik Karma-kun.

" Memanggil? " Tanyaku.

" Hu'um. " Karma mengangguk, dan melempar pelan sebuah map ke hadapanku yang sudah duduk didepannya.

Aku membaca berkas itu.

Mataku membulat sempurna, shock.

Di berkas itu, tertulis bahwa targetku selanjutnya bernama..

Kayano Kaede.

Sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, menanyakan kabarnya, bahkan bertanya mengapa dia tidak kembali ke nama sebelumnya...

Aku juga belum menyatakan perasaanku... Pada cinta pertamaku itu.

Mataku menerawang jauh ke masa lalu, pikiranku melayang memikirkan saat dia berbicara padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Saat dia membantuku untuk tidak minder dengan rambut panjang ku ini. Bahkan, model rambutnya masih kupakai sampai saat ini.

" Karma-kun. " Aku memanggilnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukan ini. " Ujarku tegas. Aku tahu, ini merupakan pernyataan perang pada Karma. Seperti saat perang 'Kill or Dont Kill' 10 tahun yang lalu.

Karma malah terbahak mendengarnya. "Ara~ Aku bahkan belum memberi perintah, Nagisa." Karma berdiri, matanya menatap mataku lurus.

"Temui dia dan nyatakan cintamu yang tak kunjung padam itu. " Perintahnya. Jari telunjuknya mendorong dadaku pelan. Perintah itu membuatku sedikit tersipu

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan bergumam "Kau benar-benar mengenalku." Seraya mengambil berkas berkas tadi dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku akan menemui gadis itu, dan mengungkapkan cintaku padanya.

Inilah hari nya.

Nagisa sudah bersiap, menyamar sebagai salah satu wakil negara asing yang hendak melakukan pertemuan.

Kayano Kaede adalah seorang perdana mentri sekarang.

Setelah 'membereskan' apa yang perlu di bereskan, Nagisa berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan sang perdana mentri itu.

Cklek.

Gadis bersurai hijau itu mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Reaksi yang sama, mata nya membulat shock.

" N–nagisa... "

" Kayano. " Panggil Nagisa, menyungging kan senyum nya.

Siapa sangka, Air mata gadis itu bocor. Air mata penuh kerinduan yang terpendam.

10 Tahun sudah berlalu, namun mereka masih ada perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

10 Tahun sudah berlalu, namun mereka masih belum tahu perasaan satu sama lain.

10 Tahun berlalu, Kerinduan mereka terhadap satu sama lain tentu saja sangat memuncak.

Kayano menghambur ke pelukan Nagisa.

" N–nagisa, a.. aku..." Ucapannya terpotong.

" Biarkan aku mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Mau kah... Kau berpacaran dengan... Ku? " Wajah Nagisa memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Tak jauh beda dengan kondisi wajah Kayano saat ini.

"A– aku juga mencintaimu, Nagisa! " Jawabnya terbata-bata.

" D-dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. " Bisiknya.

Dan 'kegiatan' haru itu dihentikan oleh si jahil berambut merah itu.

" Heeee~~ senangnya kaliaan~~ " Sindir lelaki itu.

"Karma-kun! " Teriak pasangan kekasih yang baru lahir itu, kaget bercampur malu.

"Abaikan saja aku, Lanjutkan saja~ " Karma terkekeh.

" Mana mungkin bisa, kan! Karma-kun bodoh! " Kayano melemparkan sebuah kamus tebal ke arah Karma.

"E–eits~! " Karma mengelak.

Dan Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama, menebus rindu 10 Tahun tak bertemu.

End⭐


End file.
